


Tangent

by 3star4life



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: A dash of KiSeob, Angst, Dido white flag, M/M, Post Break Up, References to 30 rock, doowoon, hinted future junwoon, junwoon, kikwang makes a brief appearance, sad at a wedding, tangent lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Some love stories are like tangent lines, who had one chance to meet and then parted forever.
Relationships: Son Dongwoon/Yong Junhyung, Son Dongwoon/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 1





	Tangent

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this back in 2013 during my first “rounds” of writing fics lol I kind of cringed reading through this but I still feel pride in it. 
> 
> Obviously a lot has changed in 7 years (esp. w/ Junhyung’s disappointing involvement in that scandal) & I don’t write for the BEAST/HIGHLIGHT fandom anymore but I thought I should post this with my newer work. I don’t expect a lot of views since idk how many b2utys/lights are on here. My original a/n is at the end! While I am posting it in 2020, I’ll backlog this so my newer material can appear first.

I stare at that speck of dust dancing on top of the glass frame. It has been there for what is now a week and thought it was homey enough to invite some friends. The dust did not necessarily cloud my face, all though some of it was on the plaid shirt I had worn that day. The dust rather settled on the side of the cloth, creating a barrier of some sort between Doojoon and I. We were on the Eiffel Tower, a place I always wanted to visit, a beautiful sight to see, a romantic's dream. I move my rag over my frame, one time, two time, three time, stopping right before the fourth time.  
  
"Again, Dongwoon?" I can hear the disappointment in Yoseob's voice as he walks over to me, gently pulling the rag away from my hand. "Dongwoon, it's been one year," _One year, eight months, seventeen days_ I think. "I know you care about Jooniee and he's a wonderful person but," he pauses and takes a look at the picture before exhaling, "Wooniee, you've got to get over him." I don't say anything. Noting my silence, Yoseob continues. "I'm your best friend Dongwoon. It's my responsibility to make sure you're happy and getting over your ex. How can you possibly do that if you still have a picture of the two of you on your nightstand?" I remain quiet.  
  
He's right, I can't get over him like this. I _haven't_ gotten over him like this. This picture of us, our love, what we had is what I see every night before I sleep and dream of every night as I sleep. I like those dreams. We're so happy. There's so much love. Too bad my alarm clock wakes me up every morning to the cold reality, my eyes dashing to that photograph, what I see every morning.  
  
I nod at hyung. "I'm sorry Seobie." I mumble, trying to hide my shaky voice and the salty water forming in my eyes. Yoseob could tell. He could always tell. He set the frame down on the brown nightstand before reaching out to me with open arms. I gladly accept.  
  
"Oh poor baby, I know Dongwoon. I know it's hard." The tears I was fighting starts to roll down my cheek. "It's going to be all right. Look, we have a wedding to go to tonight, so we gotta get ready. Let's not think about this." he stands up, putting the frame down and pulls my hand. "Come, come!" I nod. It's time to get dressed, but Doojoon still preoccupies my mind. How can it not? Our relationship was the best thing that happened to me.  
  


* * *

  
  
Yoseob hyung picked out my shirt, my suit, even the way my hair should be combed. He chose waves, said it went great with my copper colored hair. I just nodded, thanking him for being here for me. He wanted to stay with me during the party but I could feel the impatience inside of him as he stared at Ki Kwang on the other side of the room. After much persuasion, he finally left me to go talk to Ki Kwang. I sit on my table, fiddling with the melted ice on the bottom of the glass, watching the bride and groom smiling happily at their guests.  
  
I look down on the remnants of my cold chicken, picking the pieces up with a fork then lazily bringing it to my mouth. The chewing is done as a task, the flavors of the meal slowly becoming bland. I drink the melted ice with one sip and motion the busboy for another glass. He walks up to me and refills my glass as I stare blankly at the floral centerpiece. Still, I cannot help but feel a pair of eyes on me. My intuition is right, since I make direct eye contact with the busboy as soon as I move my gaze to him. It seems as if he is trying to search into my soul from my eyes, if that even makes any sense. It makes me uncomfortable. I look away and grab the glass. "Thank you." I mutter. I go back to starting at the centerpiece but I see from my peripheral vision a smirk spreading upon his mouth.  
  
"No problem." he replies in an easy-going tune, then walking back to where he was standing. My cheeks feel a bit warmer. Yoseob and Ki Kwang are dancing out in the dance floor, Seobie giggling at something Ki Kwang said. I cannot help but let out a genuine smile. Those two truly deserve each other.  
  
A wave of pain flows through my heart, thinking back to another wedding a while ago. That night it was us on that dance floor, me giggling and Doojoon whispering the sweet nothings into my ear. The pain churns to jealousy and I look away and there I see, the cause of my despair. Doojoon in another table, talking to some other people.  
  
He's wearing his classic suit and smile, hair slicked up and as usual, he looks stunning. A whole-hearted laugh is produced, instantly giving me goose bumps. How I miss his laugh, how I miss his smile, how I miss his eyes, his nose, his lips, his hands, his breath, his love. Someone at the table must have said something funny because Doojoon is laughing hard right now. A smile appears on my face, one I could not produce in a while. A smile marking memorization, a smile displaying my soul for what it is, love struck. Unconsciously, I get up from my seat, passing random people and walking towards his table. I think I hear someone call out for me, but that does not matter.  
  
I must be half of the way there, Doojoon is moving his head back and forth between his companions, that grin still bright as sunshine. My pace must be very fast because I am now a good thirteen or so steps away from his table and suddenly a rush of anxiety glosses over me. Another memory. This time of the day I last saw him before he left. He was upset a sorrowful look on his face. The look he had when he told me he was moving back to his hometown. The look when he told me he missed his home.  
  
Doojoon wanted to move back to his hometown. He told me he no longer wants to stay here. He told me never wanted to stay here. He told me he hates his job here, he finds the people annoying, he loathes the city. He told me I'm the main reason he stayed. I'm the only reason he stayed. He told me it was a mistake and he never should have left his hometown. He told me we're over. He told me he loved me but not enough to give up his happiness, to give up his hometown, a delightful job, and his old love. The one he is going back for. He told me goodbye. He picked up his bags and he walked out the door, down the stairs and into some taxi.  
  
I remember I sat on the floor right in front of the door. I can never forget me on my knees begging him to stay. Clutching on desperately to his pants, his hands, his arms, telling him I love you, I love you, baby I love you. Over and over even after my mouth became dry.  
  
But he left. He left me. For someone else. Something I never can tell anyone else. Something I cannot even tell Yoseob. Something I cannot even tell myself because I refuse to believe it. He loved me. He still loves me. He has to. We're supposed to be together.  
  
I simply stand here, motionless. I do not know what to do. The longer I stand, the heavier my heart feels, like some glass vase getting filled with water. His voice brings my attention to him.  
  
"Doojoon, what are you doing back here in town anyways?" another person from the table asks.  
  
He shifts in his seat, "Um, I moved back actually, I'm seeing someone here."  
  
Doojoon moved back...for someone he's seeing? He broke up with me because he did not want to live in the city, there was no way he would ever leave his hometown...but now he moved here _for someone else?_ He moves back for someone else, after he leaves this city for someone else? My heart beats faster. I can feel it beating faster as the blood rushes to my face, my hands rolling up into two fists. I swiftly turn, almost bumping into the busboy, making him drop a few glasses. "I'm so sorry!" I quickly shout before running off into another direction, any direction. I run out of the door leading to god knows where to be welcomed by some stares. I climb up. Perhaps they lead to the terrace or a regular rooftop. I don't care. I need to get out of here. I need air. I need to get away from him.  
  
I fumble my way up the stairs, blotches of tears falling on the floor and on my shirt, my cheeks wet. I climb as much as the stairs allow. Who knows how many flights of stairs there are. Upon reaching the door, I violently push it open and step out into the rooftop, my breathing fast, my vision blurry. I clutch onto my chest. It feels as if the glass vase heart is overflowing with water as it slowly and painfully cracks from the vibrations of my quaking body. I fall on my knees and the sobs are finally free.  
  
"AHHH!" I shout loudly to the city, not knowing what else to do. "WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!?" I shout again. My sobs slow down as I bring my knees closer to my aching chest, fully sitting down on the floor. I daze off into the setting sun, whimpers still coming out. My eyes burn as does my cheek. My body feels chills, either from the cool breeze or from inside my body. I stay here, sniffling every now and then, for what seems like hours. Probably is hours. Three-fourths of the sun hides underneath the horizon. I guess I should head back down.  
  
I shift down the stairs slowly, walking myself straight to the bar. My face is probably dark red, my eyes puffy, my hair a mess. I order a gin and tonic, as I see from the corner of my eye a familiar figure coming to the bar, a figure that shred my heart to pieces.The grip on my glass hardens and I take a sip, keeping the beverage in my mouth a little longer than it needs to be. I close my eyes and inhale through my nose.  
  
I open my lids and slowly turn my head to my left, my gaze immediately caught by Doojoon's and suddenly all the pain, all the anger, all the hurt, all the frustrations, they're all gone. Everyone else at the bar is gone. The soft music plays in the background and not a murmur is heard. My eyes attaches to Doojoon's, as Doojoon's does to mine. He's staring at me. He's looking into my eyes.  
  
My heart flutters once more and for a second I forget to breathe. I feel my lips part a bit but I do not know why. I feel the smile begging me to come out. I let it. Doojoon's lips part as well, before he purses it back together and looks away from me, grabbing his drink and leaving me alone at the bar. And I die a little inside, well the part of me that is not already dead.  
  
I bite my bottom lip after I feel them quiver. The shaking in my body is about to come back, but this time I choose to remain seated where I am. This time I put my head up and straighten my back. No. Why should I run and cry? For who? For someone who does not even acknowledge my existence. For someone who left me even though I begged him the way I never begged for anything else in the entire world. For someone I would tear the moon down from the sky for, for someone I could catch all of the stars in the entire world in one small bag? No. I refuse to.  
  
My shaking soothes and my lips calm. I bring the glass to my lips and drink a little, eyes set on the glass in empty thought. "Are you okay?" I hear, a familiar voice, but not too familiar. I cock my head to see is the owner of this voice breaking me out of my trance. It is the busboy. My expression does not change, but I do reply, "Yeah, I'm fine." He is still staring at me. Perhaps I should add a smile with that, maybe he will leave then.  
  
He still stares at my, right into my eyes. I want to look away but for some reason I cannot. He finally speaks "It looks like you were crying." I do not reply and focus my orbs on his elbow resting on the bar counter. "Now I don't know why you were crying or who made you cry, but you shouldn't. Someone as beautiful as you has no business having tears in their eyes." I fidget a little in my seat, a shade of pink starting to form on my cheeks. "So what was it?"  
  
"What was what?" I ask.  
  
He slants his head, some concern in his eyes, "What made you cry?"  
  
I look up at him, "I don't wanna talk about it. Thanks for asking but I feel better now."  
  
Expecting him to leave now I resume drinking my beverage, but he is still put. A moment passes before he starts to speak again. "Name's Junhyung, by the way." He extends his hand out for a handshake. I stare at his hand before slipping my own into it before shaking it.  
"Dongwoon." He gives me a warm smile causing a smile of my own to appear.  
  
"Dongwoon?" I nod. "Dongwoon." he tries out. "I like that name." I let out a small chuckle since that isn't a compliment I get often. "You know, Dongwoon, out of ten..." he scrunches his eyebrows in thought, "..you'd be a nine." before looking at me with a smirk.  
  
I give a small laugh, "Only a nine?"  
  
He nods. "And I'm the one you need." He smiles and my rose pink cheeks slowly moves on to crimson. I swallow then smile back.  
  
"Really?" he nods again.  
  
"So...maybe I could buy you a drink?" he shrugs in the most adorable way.  
  
But then I freeze for a second, not knowing what to say. "Umm," My eyes move around, searching for Doojoon but then stopping. Why? Why should I halt everything for this man who does not even take the time to look at me, speak to me, think of me. I purse my lips then smile. "Well, it is an open bar...maybe...I can buy you a dink." I say with confidence, confidence I did not know I have, confidence I was missing for so long I do not even know how to feel. Where this energy come from I know not. And I don't care. I don't want to care.  
  
Junhyung's grin widens and now I see a streak of pink on _his_ cheeks. He raises his eyebrows and says in a 'contemplating' voice "Well...my shift is over and you are pretty cute and I guess I don't have any plans..." He makes me giggle.  
  
I could not get over Doojoon, I have not gotten over Doojoon, but I _will_ get over Doojoon. I will start by putting up all of his pictures inside of a box and putting them away. I will start by no longer disconnecting myself from any fun or happiness. I will start by meeting someone new and maybe, just maybe, fall in love. I will start tonight.  
  


* * *

  
  
Doojoon kicked a rock, hands in pocket, a sigh coming out of his mouth. Upon going inside his apartment he set his keys, phone and wallet down on his dining table. He took off his suit and tie, unbuttoning the three button on top then proceeded to walk into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
He stared with empty thought at his own reflection as the droplets of water on his face dripped down his cheek, then thought back to the evening. He thought of the lie he said to his co-workers. He thought of the bar. He remembered ordering a whiskey when his eyes caught Dongwoon's puffy, red ones. He remembered seeing those puffy eyes two years ago when Dongwoon's dog died. He remembered the pain he felt seeing his Dongwoon so miserable, so hurt. Well, _was_ his Dongwoon. He felt the familiar pain tonight. Doojoon's heart felt heavy, as if it were a glass vase being filled with water, so much water. He looked away from his reflection. He could not stare at it any longer.  
  
The apartment was cold and empty, scattered with a few boxes Doojoon had yet to get to. Slipping into a comfortable t-shirt and pajama pants, Doojoon walked towards his queen bed, also cold and empty. He set his alarm clock for the next morning, staring at the right side of the bed, Dongwoon's side. Doojoon set the alarm clock down and sighed, picking up the blanket to slither in trying to find some warmth amongst all this coldness. Before he could, however, something caught his eye. Focused, Doojoon slowly dropped the blanket and walked to opposite wall. He squinted his almond eyes trying to get a better look at the material.  
  
A speck of dust.  
  
The dust danced around the big glass frame hung on the wall, a glass frame which protected the image of Dongwoon. The dust did not necessarily cloud his face but lightly rested on the cheekbones. Doojoon stared at the dust. It bothered him. The dust covered up the rose shade forming on Dongwoon's skin. Doojoon brushed the dust off carefully as if he were handling some fragile jewel. He stood there looking at the photo containing resemblance of an angel.  
  
_One year, eight months, seventeen days_ he thought.  
  
He sighed and headed back to his bed, slipping in underneath the blanket, orbs still focused on the huge frame. A genuine smile creeped up on his lips. It always seemed to whenever he saw that picture of Dongwoon, when he gets ready for work, when he grabs something from his bedroom, when he's going to sleep and when he's waking up.  
  
The picture is the last thing he sees when he goes to sleep and dreams of every night in his sleep. The picture is the first thing that greets him when he wakes up, reminding him of the best thing he ever had. Then he would turn his head to the right, finding an empty spot with smooth sheets, piercing his heart with the reminder of the worst mistake he ever made, for all his remaining days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I finally wrote a none-smut fic of DooWoon, well broken, and something not super happy-happy. I don't know how exactly this ended up but I hope you all like. This was loosely based off of the music video for "White Flag" by Dido, one of my all time favorite songs mind you, as well as a few references from How I Met Your Mother & 30 Rock...Thank you all for reading and/or commenting. (2020 edit: I for the life of me cannot remember what this HIMYM reference is lmao)


End file.
